Broken Memories
by x.-Lollip0p-.x
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were a thing in school that is until Sasuke decides to break up with her. A certain red haired caught her attention, will she use him for an attempt of jealousy over Sasuke? Why did Sasuke broke up with her? R&R!


x.-Lollip0p-.x Productions

_Broken Memorie-s_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 001:<em>

_When He left_

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when a pink haired girl fell to her bed, her head was covered with sweats and her dress was dirty. All she could think about was what will happen to him. Forms of tears started to build up her eyes. She tried wiping them with her palms but she was careless. A weak knock was suddenly heard from the door.<p>

She didn't know who it'll be but all she wanted to do was to stay here. What was the use of being outside anyway? Everything will just remind her of someone. Someone so _special_. She ran a hand through her hair and twirled with her hair. She was tired of waiting, tired with everything. Why is this happening to her?

3 years was a waste of time. She knew that nothing lasts forever. It wasn't true. She grabbed her cellphone from her side and the illuminated screen took over.

_I'm sorry, I don't think we'll work out anymore._

What the hell do you mean we won't work out anymore? She threw her phone to the side and let out a scream of frustration. _**Stop screaming, the neighbors will hear you and might think this as a murder or rape or... **__Shut up, inner. I'm not in the mood to talk about this matter. _She knew that at times her inner could help her but sometimes that little girl could irritate her to no end.

She went to the other side of the bed and watched as her alarm clock ticked at the next hour; _3:30_. She sighed nothing could make her fall asleep because of the message. What did she do to deserve it? She was so sweet and perfect; good grades, great personality, wonderful talents... But she knew she can't be perfect. Nobody wanted to be perfect.

Her eyes widened and she got up. There's nothing she can do to make herself sleep at this late of hour. She needed to do something a little kicking for her to pass through 11 hours in school. She went up to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She wanted to take a break after so many things that had happened to her for the past hours.

That guy just broke up with her through a text message! That ugly- _bastard._ She sighed, pulling her pink hair in a messy bun. She placed the cup from her lips. She wanted to get away from here as soon as possible but... how?

* * *

><p>6 in the morning and Sakura was up, she was dressed in her school uniform and was ready to leave the house. She walked at the large neighborhood she live in. She wondered to how the neighborhood doesn't have much people living in it, she knew that this was a good place to play with.<p>

She walked around the corner and saw the lively cars driving out from their homes to get ready for work. One motorcycle caught her attention. It was kind of different and not to mention attractive. The black motorcycle had a large scorpion drawn on it. She took a note of that bike and went off to the nearest transportation.

Her school wasn't really near her neighborhood. She raised her hand up to show that she would be riding on a taxi. It pulled off right after a second and she got in. "Konoha High School." she said showing her bill. The driver nodded and (thankfully) brought her to school safely. She walked at the grounds of her school.

It still seems the same but it felt different every time she walked by. People staring, girls gossiping, guys laughing. She knew one thing, _it was out._ She went at the nearest bulletin board and saw a new paper. More importantly, a new gossip. _Uchiha Sasuke broke up with Haruno Sakura. What happened with our popular couple? _She knew that the one who wrote this was bugging too much on her or might as well be Sasuke's slut.

Sakura sighed, she didn't feel like reading the latest parts under the news anyway and she might as well get to class before she gets late.

* * *

><p>"I know right? Sasuke-kun did the right thing..."<p>

"She's a total slut and one-hundred percent not for Sasuke-kun."

"I heard that Sasuke's now dating Ino."

"Ino? You mean Sakura's arch enemy?"

"I know right? It means that Sakura lost to her enemy! Can you believe that?"

"Sshh... Sakura's coming this way." the 3 of them looked at Sakura with a rose brow. "So, you're the one who sent out rumors about me and Sasuke-kun, eh?" Sakura asked looks as if it could kill. The red head's eyes slightly formed into a cocky brow. "Huh? Good you showed up Sakura. Heard the news? You and Sas- I know." Sakura said.

"But, you butting in our business is the work of a whore." Sakura said smirking for herself that she finally got rid of the whore. Whenever she's around Sasuke she can't talk back to others as it would embarrass Sasuke. Sakura smiled and walked away. An indigo haired girl pulled Sakura by the hair and kneed her.

"Don't walk away, we're not done with you yet. What happened with the Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend attitude?" she asked her eyebrows raising up. Another orange haired girl went up behind her and smirked. "Karin! Tell your wannabees to back off!" Sakura's teeth gritted "And who are you to command me, bitch?" she asked.

"I-I'm... Haruno Sakura... C-Commanding you wannabees to l-leave me alone!" Sakura screamed, at each sentence that had a stutter was the part where in she pulls herself up, even if she's inflicting the pain. Karin pushed her glasses up and kicked Sakura back. She smirked, "The next time you command me... You'll get more damage. Hear me?" Karin asked leaving with her wannabees.

Sakura pulled herself up "That's it? That's all you can give me? You're more of a bitch than I AM!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, she felt so happy saying that. Karin stopped on her tracks. "What? You want some more?" Karin asked "I bet your punches are too weak to handle, Karin." Sakura said smiling.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down at the office, there in front of her was Karin and her wannabees. And beside them was the principal, Tsunade. She looked menacing to them. Probably because she was drinking sake before they came in. "So, whose at fault?" Tsunade asked. Karin and her wannabees pointed Sakura while Sakura pointed them.<p>

"She's gossiping about me!" Sakura said. "And she punched me first!" Sakura said. "Okay more like _kicked _me first." Sakura said. "That girl bitch-talked us!" Karin said. "Karin, stay back. Sakura. Leave." Tsunade sent a glare to Karin. Sakura walked out of the office too happy that it was over.

"I thought I'd be in trouble." she giggled.

* * *

><p>Gym was the worst. Sakura was sent into the other side of the gymnasium which has 10 meters. One thing for sure is that the gym was always empty unless this is a court, which is much bigger than the gym itself. "Alright class! Give me 100 push ups!" Gai-sensei said doing his famous pose. Sakura frowned, Sasuke was beside Ino and Naruto so it would mean that the rumor was true.<p>

"_Uchiha Sasuke is now dating Yamanaka Ino! Who will the crowd choose? Sasuke-Sakura or Sasuke-Ino?"_

Screw that. Whoever writing that must be seeing her by now. She looked side by side to see anybody taking down notes or at least trying to pay attention to her. Surprisingly no one's doing anything suspicious except Sasuke and Ino who give quick flying kisses to each other. That was Sakura's way of saying I love you when being far away.

What is that pig doing? Stealing poses, she's a poser! Serves Ino right, for not being her friend. Stupid pig who doesn't even know the difference in her brain. Sakura felt heavy daggers behind her back so she tried looking at the back and in to her horror. Karin and the wannabees were there. They weren't in the mood to mess around with Sakura, they were just busy cleaning up the mess around the gym.

Sakura smirked, serves them right. She sat up straight again and saw that she wasn't alone in sitting. There was a tall guy that had the same her as Karin except that it was short more like for me and it was messy, looks like he just woke up. One thing for sure was that it was her first time seeing him here in the gymnasium.

Not that she wanted to see him more than Sasuke. She studied him, he had the same P.E uniform as hers but it wasn't tucked in like hers. One thing for sure, is that he totally just woke up! His shirt was messy with folds, his jogging pants were with more folds than the shirt. His shoes were quite large, was that Supra or DC?

It looked more like DC's as it has fat soles unlike Supra's. She sighed "Do you know staring is rude?" the guy muffled a word with her. Her eyes widened, how did he know that she's been looking at him for a while now. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said but after that sentence she fell down the water jug on his side with her hands.

"Omygosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized getting up to pick up the rolling water jug. The guy stood up and helped her up. "It's okay." he whispered getting the jug off her hands. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" Sakura asked once they got to sit down. "No, just late arrival. I came from Sunagakure so you know." he said.

"Oh... May I know your- Class Dismissed!" Gai-sensei yelled. He got up to leave and I did the same. He walked away leaving me, why was he in such of a hurry, did she ask something that made him pissed off? Sakura sighed and left the room to get into her next class.

* * *

><p>Lunch was the best.<p>

Sakura walked inside the cafeteria. She knew that her old friends won't let her sit beside them even if it didn't involved Sasuke. They were more on his side than hers. Sakura looked around at the large cafeteria. She won't be having much friends around her this time. So it was peace and quiet not the other way around.

There's only one thing she knows for sure, no more tables. Which means that she'd be eating standing up while everyone have a nice little chat. She looked to her side and saw that her friends were having fun. Naruto was playing with the ketchup and mustard. Hinata was calmm although she was watching Naruto the whole time.

Ino was talking, probably letting them flood their ears. _Wait a minute. _Why was Ino there? Did she replaced Sakura. "Ino's now in our group." someone walked up behind her, surprised she looked back and saw that it Kiba. "Why don't you sit somewhere else. I'm pretty sure that since Ino's around you two heat up." Kiba said.

Sakura knew that Kiba was at her side. "I'll let Akamaru look a table for you." Kiba said "No, It's okay. I'll just eat outside." Sakura said. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sakura nodded, she was sure that she'd be eating outside but she wasn't sure if someone would eat with her. "Okay, good luck." Kiba waved off.

Shikamaru came to her "The three of you are so troublesome." he said joining up with the group leaving Sakura behind. Sakura could feel that Ino saw her and now was smirking. She sighed and went at the back of the cafeteria where another door was connected leading them behind the school that has a lot of trees. Some were colored yellow or brown while the others that were still younger had bright pink petals.

Sakura sat down at the largest tree, setting up her food that was on her tray. She picked up the chopsticks and separated them. She opened the meal and saw the food's contents. Onigiri with Dango and some Japanese Style rice. (It's a bit long and rough). Sakura ate it, she popped her juice box with the straw.

She looked at her surroundings, how come she only knew this? This could be a pretty place to hang out with other friends. But, then again. Her friends might be against her by now. She wondered to how Ino poisoned their minds in to thinking that she deserved to be Sasuke's girlfriend rather than Sakrura.

* * *

><p>I guess its pretty short ^^ But who cares? I only placed in some important things in here rather than type out the unnecessary words and make it look like a trash. Haha! Please Read and Review~ I'll no wait, 5 first to review receives a gift! (That's true, look at my profile!) No, I'm not doing something to you just to make you review. But, reviews are the bomb and that's what motivates the wriiter to write more.<p>

Okay another, Your review makes me write faster! Faster than the thunder! Haha. Please Read and Review! Love you~!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto!_


End file.
